Body Shots
by SniperCT
Summary: Modern, non-powers AU. For Kitty's 21st, Logan takes her to his favorite strip club. Kitty is horribly embarrassed but can't take her eyes off a red-head on stage.


"I never should have said anything," I say. Nerves eat away at my stomach. It's smokey and the music makes my ears ache, and there's absolutely no safe place to look. There's girls everywhere. Naked girls, half-naked girls and I cover my face, only to find myself peeking through my fingers. Against my will. No really.

"Like it ain't obvious?" Logan claps his hands on my back and I nearly stumble forward. I shoot him a dirty look and he just _grins_ at me. "Happy Birthday. Let me know if you see anyone you like."

"They're women, not meat." I fold my arms, stubbornly.

Logan points at a beefy man that makes even him look on the weak side. "That guy'll break your hands if you try anythin'. Ain't sayin' it's perfect, but I wouldn't take you to a place that was terrible."

"Whatever." I let him lead me to a table. This gorgeous brunette comes up to take our order, and okay I stare a little. Maybe a lot. Logan is right. It's probably been obvious, I mean he's raised me since I was waist high, but it wasn't obvious to _me_ for a long time.

"Kitty." Logan elbows me and I realize I should order.

I panic and blurt out. "Whatever you're getting!" Then I close my mouth because I've been gaping.

I don't realize what a problem this is until I'm handed a dark drink. It burns going down, but somehow that helps. Or maybe it loosens me up enough that I don't care anymore.

The woman currently on stage is dancing to something with really heavy guitar riffs and an even heavier drum beat. I can't really make out the vocals and they sound like a cat being strangled but I don't think anyone really cares. She has long blonde hair and sharp features, and knows how to move around that pole like she was born to do it. "So uhm… what happens if I spot someone I like?"

He takes in the blush on my face, and gets this infuriating smile on his face. "That's gonna be a surprise. You like her?"

"Maybe." I lift my drink to my lips as the blonde sashays off the stage. She's got this really great way of moving her hips.

The stage has two poles, and some of the women use both, some use one. Most of them kind of blend into each other. The only one that really stands out is this gorgeous Korean woman with amazing legs. At least until _she_ comes on stage.

I find myself sitting straighter. She's got red hair cut into a kind of bob that doesn't quite meet her shoulders. It frames a face that's a little rounded. Her lips look soft and inviting. She looks in my direction, ours eyes meet and my heart _literally_ skips a beat. She approaches a pole as the first guitar riffs of _You Shook Me All Night Long_ starts playing. I feel a little relieved I know this song. Logan has it on his jukebox at home. I didn't know you could strip to it but suddenly I think I'm screwed because she's still looking at me.

The redhead has this black leather outfit on, with spikes off of the boots and on a choker around her neck. Thread barely hold a corset in place and it looks like it'll burst open at any moment. I swear to God someone must have painted on those pants. The entire ensemble screams Bad Girl. I know Logan's type and without taking my eyes off of her I tell him, "Dibs."

He laughs at me. Jerk.

The woman twirls her hips in time to the music. I bring my drink to my lips with shaking hands as she climbs the pole and spins around it. I'm close enough that I can see the sweat on her skin and the way her muscles flex. The gloves go first, then she slowly shrugs the corset off with her back to the audience. Her head is turned slightly in my direction as she does so. There's a tattoo on her back. Some kind of wings engulfed in fire, that covers her shoulder blades. The body of the bird goes down her spine and it's tail fans out in the small of her back. I wonder what it would be like to lick it, to _touch_ her. Touch her back and stroke her neck and kiss along her collarbone...

I like the way she moves, like the music has become part of her body. I love the way her skin glistens in the smoky light of the club. I don't feel the burn of the liquor anymore, and I don't really taste it either. She's so beautiful, so _hot_ and I wish I could tear my eyes away. Every time I try, she looks at me. She looks at me like the entire show is just for me and me alone. The blood is rushing in my ears by the time the music fades. Then she's gone, but the heat is still inside me and my skin feels like it's burning.

"Ineedsomeair." I think I manage to rush that out before I'm stumbling for the ladies room. Cold water provides some relief for my face, and I look at myself in the mirror. I think my hair looks like a mess but my hair is always a mess. It's too curly, and even pulled back it's barely contained. At least that way I look my age. I tie it back with a scrunchie.

"Shit. I need a cold shower." I splash more cold water into my face, then pat myself dry. Okay. I think I've had my air. "Okay, Pryde, you're cool, you're calm, you're collected. You can make it through the rest of the night." Maybe with some liquid courage.

I exit the bathroom, trying to see if Logan is still at our table. A hand rests on my shoulder and I jump about six feet straight up. So much for cool and collected.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Oh god _oh god oh god_ it's _her_. It's the dancer, the red head, she's right next to me she's _touching_ me and she's topless and I think I'm going to hyperventilate. I try to give her my best smile. "Uhm. It's okay."

You know all those old cliches about getting lost in someone's eyes? Yeah. They're this beautiful shade of green, and up close her lips are even more kissable. What's worse is the way she holds my gaze. Like, for some crazy reason, she's getting lost in _my_ eyes. Which is crazy. Just crazy. I'm crushing hard and I know it. No one just gets lost in _my_ eyes.

"I'm Rachel. Your friend gave me some money for a private dance." Her hand runs down my arm. She takes my hand and starts to guide me deeper into the club. I glance back at Logan and the jerk just _waves_ at me.

"I...uh...Kitty. Kate. Katherine." I try to catch myself because 'Kitty' just sounds so immature and like...well something a stripper would use.

"Kitty. That's cute."

_Cute_ is not something I want to be right now. But what can I possibly expect? Her teasing me into dying of frustration. Then me leaving with Logan, and then me never seeing her again.

Unless I can figure out what nights she dances. Ugh. _Don't be a creeper, Kitty._

I don't particularly want her letting go of my hand any time soon.

She takes me to a room that's a little cramped but the little couch looks comfy. Gently, she pushes me down into the cushion, then trails one finger up my throat. Her reward is the kind of sound I shouldn't ever make in public but she _smirks_ at me and my face starts burning all over again. She settles onto my lap, straddling me and running her fingers into my hair. "We could start with body shots."

Here's the thing. Hands in my hair are my biggest weakness. Absolute best way to get me to melt, and there's this great view. I laugh nervously when she tilts my chin up so I'm looking at her face and not… you know. I think she said something. Body shot? What's a body shot? "Wassa wha?"

"Body shots. Here, let me show you." She leans over me, and it's obvious she does it that way on purpose. But she's only doing this for money and I don't know how that makes me feel. A little dirty. I should ask her to stop, but I don't really want to. She grins at me and it makes me feel like I'm the only person she's ever smiled at.

"I uhm…" There's no safe place to put my hands and I'm not allowed to touch (right?), but I need to. Do something. "What are you doing? I think I know what you're doing but I really need to know what you're doing and god I'm smarter than I sound really, I'm just really-"

She puts a finger over my mouth. " take the shot glass." She shows me it. It's empty, but she places it upside down against my throat. "Pick a shot and pick a spot. You have to be quick so you don't lose any. Then you quickly replace the glass with your mouth."

"...okay?"

She demonstrates before I can say anything else. Her lips are every bit as soft as I'd imagined. So warm and so smooth against my skin. Her tongue flicks along my clavicle and that sends jolts straight down between my legs.

Rachel sits back, her eyes bright and welcoming, her hands caressing my arms. "Pick a spot, pick a shot, Kitty."

She places my hand just below her left breast and mock whispers, "Try here first."

My hand is still burning as she lays down on a table. There's something about her skin that makes my fingers buzz. Or itch. Or… something. I only know I need to touch her again. Despite that, I kind of freeze, staring at the shotglass she has pressed against her ribs. She says my name.

"Kitty. It's okay. Ready?" She threads her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck and pulls me down.

"Uh. Sure." She lifts up the glass and then I'm trying to catch the vodka in my mouth before it runs down her side. Her skin is salty, and soft, but I don't know what I'm doing and how much I'm allowed to do.

She laughs as I straighten and wipe my mouth. "Not bad. Where next?"

I feel my breath shorten. Is she asking _me_ where to do the next shot? "...really? Okay Red…" I hesitate, then stroke a finger along her hip bone. "How about here?"

Rachel shivers under my touch and that more than anything emboldens me. And turns me on. Me? Mousy Kitty Pryde having an effect on this gorgeous girl?

Her voice sounds racey. "N-not there." She takes my hand and guides it more onto her stomach. "Here. Or would you rather take shots off of the bird?"

"Thewha?"

Laughing again, Rachel rolls over until she's on her stomach. My fingers involuntarily touch the tattoo on her back. Like some kind of phoenix. "The wings," she says. She looks at me over her shoulder, and I feel my stomach twist and my legs go weak. I trace one wing and take a deep breath, relieved when she doesn't tell me to stop. I want to lick every inch of the tattoo, but I know _that_ isn't happening.

"Yeah I think I like that idea."

"So how'd it go?" Logan reaches out to steady me, and I giggle. My head is floating pleasantly above my shoulders, and my entire body is on fire. It's not a bad warmth. It's a really nice warmth. Rachel…_Rachel_...she has the most adorable laugh, and the sexiest voice, and she is just amazing.

I nudge Logan. "Was fine. Did you know body shots are a thing? How come no one told me about body shots? You shoulda told me about body shots old man!"

"That all, just body shots?" He laughs. And I know he's not mocking me, he's just teasing me, but it ruffles my feathers. I smack him in the arm.

"No! No… not just that… there was some other stuff." I puff my chest out proudly. "I've got a _date." _

_He nearly swerves off the road. "Really?" _

_I fish around in my shirt until I find the napkin, and the number written down on it. "...yeah…" _

_"Jesus." _

_"What, you didn't get a date from your stripper of choice." I one-upped the old man? I feel the overwhelming urge to giggle. So I do. _

_"Well, not a date." He gives me a playful leer. _

_"Oh my god." _


End file.
